Double Act
Summary Roxie's been kidnapped by the replicator and a duplicate of her has been sent to steal the Chronicles, break Matt's heart and defeat him while he is upset. Will Matt spot the bluff before it's too late? Transcript (The episode starts with Gomez and Roxie walking round the forest looking for the replicator) Roxie: It was sighted round here a few days ago Gomez what do you think? Gomez: I have no clue Roxie but knowing the replicator he has got to be around here somewhere Roxie: I'm going to look over here if you find anything shout okay Gomez :*Thinking* okay Roxie I still think this is very suspicious (Roxie walks off into the forest and discovers something but is hit in the head by the replicator and is knocked unconscious) Gomez: Roxie are you there? (The replicator scans Roxie and creates a duplicate of her) Replicator: You are to steal the Chronicles from Matt Hatter, break his heart and defeat him while he is upset got it Duplicate: Affirmative master Replicator: Now to get this girl out of sight! (Replicator disappears with Roxie in his arms and duplicate Roxie is left she picks up Roxie's staff and makes herself look hurt) (Gomez appears) Gomez: Roxie are you okay you look hurt here let me help you up *Helps her up* now did you find anything Duplicate: I am fine don't worry Gomez I mean really I am fine Gomez: Okay are you sure you feel fine Duplicate: *Huffily* Gomez I am fine really Gomez: Okay lets call Matt Duplicate: Okay (Duplicate gets out staff and calls matt) (Meanwhile in the real world) (Matt sits at his desk and thinks) Matt: I wonder what's going on in the multiverse it all seems a little strange I mean Rox hasn't called for ages maybe I should call her (Chronicles spring into life) Matt: Roxie! (Matt presses the chronicles and roxie's figure appears above the chronicles) Roxie:*Looks hurt and a bit shifty* Matt the replicator is loose we're in the enchanted forest hurry hatter*Realizes mistake* I mean Matt of course Matt: *Looks concerned* Are you okay Rox Roxie: *Snaps* I am fine Matt geez stop worrying you're just like Gomez Matt: Geez Rox I was just checking Roxie: Okay Matt I am just a bit stressed that's all okay just hurry Matt: You got it Rox *Figure disappears* Wow that was weird even for roxie she never snaps at me except when she's angry (In the multiverse enchanted forest) Matt:*jumps out of the portal* Hey guys anyone order a Hatter Gomez: Hey Matt *Calms Roxie down who's looking rather angry* Roxie:*Angrily* Where have you been it's been ages since I called Matt: *Arms in a surrendering position* Whoa Rox chill out Roxie: *Looks sheepish* Sorry matt I have been so stressed lately Matt: Maybe you should calm down Rox Roxie: Okay can I borrow the Chronicles for a minute Matt: *looks confused* sure but you never ask for the Chronicles Roxie: I just want the Chronicles so I can find out where replicator could be Matt: That gives me an idea lets check the Chronicles for any clue where the replicator could be *smiles at Roxie/duplicate* Good idea Rox Roxie: thank you (Roxie walks off while Matt and Gomez have a look at the chronicles) Roxie: I was so close to getting the chronicles master tell me where Roxie is and I'll set a trap to catch the hatter and keeper Replicator: Alright she's in the amber caves you can lock her in there she'll never know Roxie: Heading there now bye master Replicator: Goodbye duplicate (Meanwhile in the amber caves) Roxie: Oh no Matt and Gomez I have to warn them maybe I can use this amber to activate my staff and leave a message but if they'll get it in time I have no clue (Roxie crawls over to the amber stone and activates her staff which has been left behind by the duplicate and is near matt and Gomez) (meanwhile with matt and Gomez) Gomez: Matt look Roxie's staff it's glowing Matt: *Notice's staff* Oh yeah but Roxie is gone so who could it be Gomez: Well we could answer it to find out matt the chronicles are beeping answer the call quickly (Matt presses chronicles and Roxie's figure appears above it but she's tied up and looks worn out Roxie:*brightens* Matt finally look this is a message so I can't hear you the replicator kidnapped me and left a duplicate don't trust a word she says. She's after the Chronicles and is going to break your heart and defeat you. She's heading towards the amber caves Gomez knows a shortcut I am in the amber caves. Beat her to the amber caves and save me please your my final hope good luck *Smiles but then pales and screams the connection disconnects* Matt: Roxie? Roxie! Gomez: She's right I know a shortcut but it's through the dark forest come on (In the pocket dimension where teneroc is watching) Teneroc: No she'll ruin everything I need to stop Hatter Craw: Yay spatter trap time Teneroc: Shifting space and matter (Meanwhile in the enchanted forest) Matt: Look at that tree it's uh blue oh no spatter trap going multivision (Feel free to add your own spatter trap here) Matt:*tumbles out of spatter trap* Phew we're here Gomez: Uh my heads spinning round so fast I am surprised I can actually focus without seeing stars. Matt: Let's find Roxie (Matt and Gomez enter the caves and see Roxie slumped against the cave wall) Matt: Whoa! Roxie are you okay! Roxie: *Groans and talks weakly* Matt and Gomez is that you or am I hallucinating? Matt: *Chuckles* Nah Rox, it's us. Roxie: Are you sure? Gomez: Roxie it is us okay now what happened Roxie: You guys must have got my message after that The replicator came In and I guess he knocked me unconscious again Matt: Well glad we found you Rox *To Gomez* How's untying the ropes going Gomez? Gomez: You're lucky I am good with knots Roxie: Is the room meant to be spinning or am I going mad Matt: *Helps Roxie up* Easy Rox come on we've got to find your stunt double Roxie: *Stumbles but matt holds her steady* Thanks matt Gomez: Roxie where is she you can sense her can't you Roxie: Hang on Gomez She's approaching but I can't get her exact location Matt: Good enough for me Duplicate: The little wretch's have found her but I can still get the chronicles and my master can deal with them after I make the swap Roxie:you're fired Duplicate:*Charges and starts to fight Roxie* Roxie: *Fights back and dodges attacks* The replicator: Duplicate stand down this isn't your fight Duplicate: Yes master till the next time tracker*disappears* The replicator: Now which one of you brats is going to fight me first Matt: I will fight you replicator The replicator: It's the replicator or lord replicator or please don't hurt me lord replicator as your lovely friend over there said when she first woke up Matt: *Looks at Roxie* you said that Roxie: No he's lying I would never say something like that he's an idiot The replicator: She can see through lies clever girl but can your boyfriend Roxie: He's not my boyfriend replicator he's my best friend and if you can't see that then well we've got a problem Roxie:*jumps forward and hits her staff against the bulb on his head* The replicator:*Goes hologram* What have you done girl what have you done Roxie: *Lands* Well I hit your lie center because all you do is lie and replicate people to spread your lies so all I did was well got rid of you duplicator and with that your nothing so have fun Matt:*Books him* Great job Rox but how did you know? Roxie:*Smiles* Well he lies a lot so I thought that bulb keeps glowing every time he tells a lie so I thought that was where his energy comes from Gomez: Well that was quick thinking Roxie we were almost doomed Roxie: I know (Portal appears to take matt home) Matt:*High fives Gomez and roxie* Well that's my ride home got to go Roxie: wait one more thing *leans forward and kisses matt on the cheek* That's for saving me today. Matt: (Blushing) Thanks Rox. (Matt jumps through the portal and leaves) Gomez: Good to have the real you back Roxie (Hugs her) Roxie: (Hugs back) Thanks Gomez, it's good to be back. (In the pocket dimension) Teneroc: (shouts) Blast that infernal hatter and his (sarcastically) Friends, grr... Craw: Blast the tracker too if she hadn't have interfered we would have won Teneroc: Although I could use the tracker and Hatters feeling for each other against them (Episode ends with Craw and teneroc laughing manically) (Credits roll) Category:Episode ideas